moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One
Mσσηℓιт Gєηєяαтισηѕ A thick-furred gray tom gave bounces of excitment as his gaze was wide. "We're getting our full names!" he squealed. "Now we won't just be called Adder and Snake, but something greater!" "I can't wait, either," Snake agreed. "I want to be called Snakebite!" "That's a stupid name," Adder told him straightforwardly. "What cat would want to be called that? I want Fallenpetal to name me . . ." He paused as he tried thinking, Snake looking sad at his comment. "Ah, Adderstrike! That name is just awesome like me!" "You wish you were," Tallcloud, one of the newer fighters, meowed to the two young cats. His friend Jay's Song was flanked at one of his sides while Mousetail was at the other. "Stop thinking you're the best." Adder looked offended. "Stop being so rude and jealous, Tallcloud! Every cat knows I'm the best there ever was!" The long-furred tom sounded annoyed. "I'm not jealous, I'm just stating a fact any Pine Cat could agree on." Tallcloud's voice was emotionless as he spoke. He barely showed any real emotion and it had convinced Adder that he didn't have any. Weird cat. "It is true," Mousetail admitted, though he didn't really sound as though he wanted to. "Mind you, Tallcloud, young cats usually act like this. You shouldn't think they'd be any different. It's just kit behaviour." Adder fluffed out his fur as he tried to meet Tallcloud's size, though the brown-and-white cat was easily taller still. "I'm not a kit!" he argued. "I'm an adult cat. There's a difference between that." "We're getting our full names," Snake added. "Every cat does when they are good enough. We're going to be one of you now." His voice contained happiness as he seemed proud of himself. "Good for you. That's exciting news," Tallcloud replied. "Maybe then you'll quit bugging us." "Cats, gather round now!" Fallenpetal yowled loudly. "Yes! Now we're going to get them!" Adder squeaked. "My name is going to be better than yours!" Tallcloud didn't appear as bothered as the two younger cats. They scampered past the three toms to head over towards Fallenpetal, who was perched on a low-hanging branch, sheltered by a cluster of leaves that hung from the branch floating above her head. There weren't many Pine Cats gathered; only Roseheart, Berryfur, Silverfeather, Sparrowheart and Jaggedclaw were waiting patiently--except Jaggedclaw, whose tail was twitching with irritation as if waiting annoyed him--for the five cats to join them. "Adder and Snake, you've finally proven your worth to the Pines and are now ready for your full names in which you must carry with pride as you hold your head and tail high," Fallenpetal meowed once they had gathered with the older cats, her green gaze fixing onto the two young toms, bright as it usually was. Adder's paws tingled with excitement as he stared up at his leader. This is it! The moment I've been dedicating my life towards ever since I was a kit! "Adder, you will be known as Adderfang, and Snake, you will be known as Snakefang. I assume you both will give your life up for the Pine like it has for you." "Both named after snakes and get given 'fang. What a coincidence," Jaggedclaw murmured to Jay's Song, who sat next to him and gave a nod in agreement. At least it's not as dumb as Jaggedclaw! "Jaggedclaw!" Fallenpetal hissed, shooting the silver tabby a glare. "If you have something you think is important enough to interrupt me, then say it to my face. If not, keep your mouth shut until I'm done. You're not a newborn kit, therefore you should have enough sense and brains to show some respect. If not, I'll happily treat you like a kit." "But--" "Don't argue with me unless you want me to give you a wound you'll never forget! I am your leader." Fallenpetal looked prepared to leap off her branch to do what she had told Jaggedclaw. The tom stared up at her through a narrowed gaze, saying nothing. The black she-cat then looked pleased. "Adderfang! Snakefang!" cats chanted in unison. Adderfang puffed out his chest fur as he stood as tall as he could while Snakefang ducked his head with embarrassment. Fallenpetal looked as though she didn't expect Adderfang to be so confident but he was known to be a pain in the tail and overly confident for every cat's liking. "Congratulations," Russetsky purred. "Now we'll end up squabbling over a place in the cave since you two don't have to lie in the open. Don't try stealing my spot though!" He appeared amused at himself. "Stop bothering them!" Jaggedclaw hissed, yanking the russet-furred tom back by the scruff, making him let out a yelp. "All you do is have to open your mouth to do that. Why don't you leave them alone and make yourself useful for the first time in your life? When was the last time you hunted or fought for us?" At least Jaggedclaw is somewhat useful to me. Russetsky blinked and looked hurt at the tom's words. Jaggedclaw, one of the oldest cats in the group, was well-respected and one many cats feared in battle because of his skill. No cat argued with him much-they didn't feel terrified like Fallenpetal made them when a cat went against her words. Even Jaggedclaw was scared of her occasionally for a tough cat. "Don't worry about it," Dappledberry meowed softly to Russetsky, placing her tail-tip on his shoulder as he looked at her. "Jaggedclaw may seem careless and inconsiderate about another's feelings, but deep down he's softer than a nursing she-cat." "Soft! How dare you call me that!" "Sorry! I didn't mean to tell Russetsky your secret!" The tortoiseshell's voice contained some laughter. A low growl escaped from Jaggedclaw's throat as he watched the tortoiseshell trot over to the fresh-kill pile, where Oakpelt and Flamefur were resting where they usually were. "I'm not soft, whatever Dappledberry may think. Don't let that let you believe I'll ever be nice to you," Jaggedclaw told Russetsky before stalking off but then yelled over his shoulder, "Or any of you for that matter, you mousefodders!" "What should we do first?" Adderfang asked Snakefang. "I really want to do something fun rather than being in camp! I've got my full name now so I can do whatever I want like the other cats!" "Hold on now, youngsters." Sparrowheart was standing above the two toms, her shadow falling over them as it blocked the sunlight that reflected on them. "You can't believe you can do what you please just because you've earned your proper name. Reckless and irresponsible cats without any sense do that." "What are we supposed to do then?" Adderfang questioned. "Sit around?" "Anything as long as you don't bother any cat. The camp is only boring if you don't make the most of it. There are plenty of things to do here that could be some great fun. You shouldn't judge it by how it looks, but by what you find in it. It's like a cat; you can't judge how they look, but by what their personality is." Adderfang looked around the camp. Was Sparrowheart a mouse-brain? He couldn't find anything that would keep him amused unlike being outside the camp! "I can't see anything," he meowed. This she-cat really does have bees in her brain! "Then you aren't looking well enough," Sparrowheart replied. "You could visit Silverfeather and help her with those herbs she uses. You could find some scraps of moss and play with it." "No, thanks. I don't want to get involved with that stupid healer stuff." "Me neither," Snakefang agreed. "Herbs are boring. We're not kits, either, so we can't play with a bunch of moss." "Herbs will save your life, like it or not. Do you think Silverfeather wasted her knowledge by saving the sick and injured? You should thank herbs because without them, you'd have no chance on living on. That's why loners and rogues barely survive long enough. Herbs are just as important as fresh-kill." "I guess so," Adderfang muttered, though he didn't really consider herbs to be as high importance as fresh-kill was. "You know so. Now off you go and do something else instead of talking to me. I'm sure I've bored you enough," Sparrowheart told the two toms softly. Even if Adderfang didn't particularly like what the tabby told him, he did like her as a cat because of she never lost her temper and was always kind and understanding. Flamefur plopped a vole and a mouse onto the ground. "I've picked out some fresh-kill for you two," he meowed. "You better like it otherwise you'll have to go get something yourself." Adderfang stared down at the mouse with disgust. "I hate mice! I'm not eating that!" he protested, sounding almost like a fussy kit. Can't any cat get it right? I'm Adderfang, not a useless cat who'll eat anything like Oakpelt! Flamefur's ear twitched. "Sorry," he apologised. "I thought you told me you liked eating mice." "Thank you, Flamefur. I love voles!" Snakefang felt grateful as he immediately started consuming the plump vole. Adderfang kicked the mouse towards the fox-red tom with his paw. Can't any cat understand I hate eating mice? "Oakpelt, you can have this mouse since Adderfang doesn't want it!" Flamefur called to the reddish-brown tom. Oakpelt's head popped up as he tossed it over to him with his jaws. The mouse landed by the tom's paws and Oakpelt brightened up, tucking into it instantly as if he had been starving for a while. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Snakefang asked Adderfang after gulping a mouthful of the vole. "You must be starving by now." Adderfang shook his head. "Nope. I think that mouse has put me off eating." Because I want something better to eat than this piece of crowfood! "I'll get you something else," Flamefur sighed as he headed back to the fresh-kill pile. Adderfang waited patiently, his belly rumbling to indicate he was hungry. Flamefur returned after what felt like a long time, this time with a lapwing. "That's better." Adderfang swiftly took a bite out of the bird while Snakefang had finished, and started to groom his fur that looked untidy. "Thanks for getting me something decent, Flamefur." ''For once, ''he added to himself. Multiple scents whisked through the air as Adderfang caught a whiff of it. He tasted the air again, unable to tell who the scent belonged to. His head lifted into the air as his head swung to the entrance of the camp which was sloping ground. Category:Chapters Category:Story Category:Adderfang's POV